Vandread: The Unsung Pilots
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: A one-shot between Vader23A, 1st Sgt. Fae and myself featuring our OC's and their machines in a battle to determine who is the better pilot. Black Dragon, Nighthawk and ArchAngel who will survive this free for all battle.


**This is part of a series of three one-shots by myself Vader23A and 1st Sgt. Fae. A triple-threat match to determine which of our machines is the better.**

* * *

An image of a giant black colored Armored Core is shown on the screen. _"Black Dragon. An NEXT with the sole purpose of destroying its enemies. This Armored Core was one of the most feared of its time. Its arsenal was designed for one purpose mass destruction"  
_

The image is replaced with one of a desert colored humanoid mecha. _"Nighthawk. Top of the line in speed and stealth technology. Waiting in the shadows it strikes its victims with devastating, swift attacks"_

The image is then replaced by a crystal white colored humanoid mecha. _"ArchAngel. The pinnacle of Gelinkos technology. This fighter led the people of Gelinkos to victory against their enemies. Inspiring hope in its allies and fear in its enemies"_

_"Who will be the deadliest Warrior!"_

In the hanger of an orbital station four pilots were talking with each other sharing memories of old times. "Well I guess it would have been better that way" the pilot with shoulder length white hair said holding his hands behind his waist standing at ease. The pilot in cowboy attire began laughing "Yea, but you still should have seen Keith's face it was priceless". "Don't forget who saved your ass that day Chase" Keith replied shooting a friendly glare at the cowboy.

"Yea well you see I…I just uh you know I" Chase was at a loss for words remembering the time when Keith saved his life from an embarrassing situation. "Your both idiots" the white haired pilot said grinning. "Now Jay play nice," the green haired female said slapping Jay on the shoulder. "Hey Jay what is this about exactly you called us both out here" Chase asked looking over to the white haired pilot.

Keith silently watched as Jay grinned once again before walking a few yards away from them. "Well it's been a long time since the whole harvest thing and we've known each other for a while, but what we don't know is who's the best pilot. So I called you all out here so we can find out which of us is the Deadliest Warrior".

"All right, but how would we do that" Chase asked tilting his hat back with his finger. "Obviously we'd be using the simulators to fight" Keith said pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. Pointing his finger at Keith Kira smiled "Exactly" "All right sounds good to me let's do it" Chase said as they all followed Jay out of the hanger.

As the four pilots entered the simulation room Kira went over to the command console and started the programs for each of their ships. "All right ships have been programmed in we're ready to go" she said on the loud speakers before heading back down to join Jay. "Good luck Cowboy" Keith said mockingly has he opened the hatch to his simulator pod. "Hey Chase" Jay called out before he entered his pod "Don't get lost this time," he said closing the hatch to the simulator. "Why does everyone pick on the cowboy" Chase whined opening his simulator. "That's just their way of showing that they love you" Kira said before she closed her pod.

Chase sighed with a small smile before he entered the simulator "All right boys and girls watch as Nighthawk and I show you the battle of the century" he yelled. "All right simulation begin" Kira said as their screens turned on.

Out in a giant desert Black Dragon flew down through the atmosphere it's primal armor active to keep the reentry heat from damaging it. Landing in the center of a decrepit and rundown city. Black Dragon slowly scanned the area hearing jet engines roar above it looked towards the sky spotting the two Wyvernns fly into each other transforming into the ArchAngel. A screech echoed throughout the area as Nighthawk landed outside the battle zone.

With Black Dragon in the center and ArchAngel and Nighthawk on different sides of the city the battle began.

Holding its right hand out ArchAngel fired its beam laser and swept it across the top of the buildings cutting them apart forcing them to fall. Black Dragon crouched down to avoid being hit while Nighthawk had activated its stealth field and began to enter the old city. Black Dragon growled as it began slowly scanning the area before it's radar system went out. Magnetic interference was disrupting the radars of the three fighters.

Folding its wings ArchAngel began running into the city quickly scanning the side streets before moving on in search of its targets. A single glare was seen in the distance ArchAngel quickly jumped back and fired a single X-class missile, which impacted with a grenade launched by Black Dragon. Extending its arm sword ArchAngel charged towards Black Dragon. Black Dragon roared before drawing its beam saber and activating its over thrusters and speeding head on towards ArchAngel.

At last second ArchAngel rolled to the right turning to fire its beam laser. Black Dragon activated its side thrusters to avoid the laser before turning around to attack ArchAngel with its 07-Moonlight Beam Saber. Ducking under Black Dragon ArchAngel activated its thrusters and flew into the sky away form its enemy. Aiming its OGOTO-grenade cannon Black Dragon fired another grenade towards ArchAngel, but missed as ArchAngel banked around hovering above the battlefield.

Drawing its heat whip Black Dragon super heated it before it jumped upwards and flew towards ArchAngel. Extending its wings ArchAngel's white armor shined as if powered by the sun. Before it could release it's laser rain attack both ships were shot from below. Flying to the side Black Dragon looked down seeing Nighthawk with its dual revolvers drawn aimed at both it and ArchAngel.

Revealing its RA-13 cannon ArchAngel aimed down at Nighthawk and fired an MF-04 fragmentation missile. Seeing the inbound missile Nighthawk activated it's stealth field and slipped away from the battle. After the fragmentation missile exploded it spread thousands of magnetized shrapnel around the area. Black Dragon threw its heat whip around ArchAngel's cannon, the super heated whip easily tore and sliced through the cannon destroying it. ArchAngel evaded another strike by Black Dragon before flying back towards the ruined city to find cover.

Slowly flying towards the ruined city Black Dragon saw the glare from the many pieces of Shrapnel that were scattered around the area. Letting out a low growl Black Dragon continued to descend cautiously. Jumping out from its cover ArchAngel fired its beam laser at Black Dragon, Turning quickly Black Dragon managed to avoid a direct hit, but lost one of it's wings as well as it's OGOTO-grenade cannon which were destroyed from the attack.

Drawing its MOTORCOBRA-03 machine gun Black Dragon landed on top of a leaning skyscraper and began firing at ArchAngel. Jumping back behind cover ArchAngel waited for Black Dragon to stop firing, after a short silence ArchAngel activated it's thrusters and flew above the buildings with its L3 launcher in hand.

Not seeing any trace of Black Dragon ArchAngel quickly descended back to the ground and began walking towards the center of the city. Hearing a painful screech echo throughout the area ArchAngel quickly turned right heading towards the direction of the noise. Nighthawk was damaged by the magnetic shrapnel that was spread around, slowly being drawn towards him the magnetic shrapnel continued to tear and cut into Nighthawk's armor. Screeching in pain Nighthawk flew off into the sky with ArchAngel right behind it.

Turning around Nighthawk aimed it's MK-45 Laser Carbine Rifle and began firing. ArchAngel weaving in and out of the shots extended its arm sword and swung at Nighthawk. Nighthawk used it thruster to escape the attack and immediately retaliated with its short beam saber. The short laser sword glowed in an orange light as Nighthawk began attacking ArchAngel.

Watching from below Black Dragon took aim with its MOTORCOBRA-03 machine gun and fired at both opponents. Hitting both targets Black Dragon fired up its thrusters and flew into the wide-open sky to join in the battle. Nighthawk dropped its empty MK-45 Laser rifle and drew its orange short beam saber again holding it vertically in front of him. Black Dragon drew its heat whip and discarded the machine gun replacing it with its 07-Moonlight beam saber. Extending its sword arm ArchAngel held the blade next to its head, the three opponents stared each other down.

Black Dragon quickly threw its heat whip at ArchAngel while simultaneously swinging its beam saber at Nighthawk's arm. Avoiding the heat whip ArchAngel flew back as Nighthawk blocked Black Dragon's beam saber with its own. Taking aim with its L3 launcher ArchAngel fired an X-class missile at Black Dragon. After kicking Nighthawk in its chest knocking it away Black Dragon activated its assault armor to absorb the impact of the separated missiles, after taking the hits Black Dragon aimed its WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher at ArchAngel and fired.

Evading the missiles ArchAngel aimed its hand laser at Black Dragon and fired slicing through its missile launcher destroying it. Nighthawk taking advantage of the distracted Black Dragon drew one of its revolvers and shot him. Turning around Black Dragon threw its heat whip around Nighthawk's neck and began super heating it. Gripping the handle of the heat whip tightly Black Dragon began pulling it, as the whip began tearing through Nighthawk's neck ArchAngel fired its laser slicing through the heat whip saving Nighthawk.

Screeching Nighthawk flew back from Black Dragon taking aim with its revolver and pointing the other at ArchAngel. Activating its assault armor Black Dragon roared with rage as it sped towards ArchAngel, ArchAngel dived to the side attempting to cut Black Dragon with its sword arm, but Black Dragon used its beam saber to cut the blade from its arm. Quickly withdrawing from the battle ArchAngel flew by Nighthawk slashing at it with its claws. Nighthawk managing to avoid the attack and fired several shots at ArchAngel scoring a hit on its back. Severely damaged ArchAngel plummeted towards the ground, crashing with great force.

Turning to face Black Dragon, Nighthawk screeched again before drawing its short beam saber. Both opponents held their beam sabers at the ready waiting for the other to make a move. Letting out a ferocious roar Black Dragon fired its side boosters and swiftly circled around Nighthawk holding its beam saber out. After parrying the attack by Black Dragon Nighthawk drew one of its revolvers and fired hitting Black Dragon's right arm. Growling Black Dragon swiftly turned around cutting through Nighthawk's revolver, Nighthawk retaliating with its short saber began swinging at its opponent.

Evading several swings Black Dragon blocked and parried the last attack before shifting its beam saber to a downward position and swinging it back cutting Nighthawk's arm off. Screeching in pain Nighthawk kicked Black Dragon back before flying away, Black Dragon pursued Nighthawk with its beam saber in hand. Turning around Nighthawk fired its revolver at Black Dragon hitting it in the shoulder, but Black Dragon kept coming.

Stopping to take another shot Nighthawk was struck by a barrage of lasers raining down on him. Destroyed Nighthawk fell in a ball of fire its death screech echoed as it crashed into the ground. Turning around Black Dragon held its beam saber tightly as it stared at the damaged ArchAngel as it hovered down to level with Black Dragon.

Black Dragon's eyes glowed in a deathly red color as its menacing roar echoed across the sky. Holding its beam saber up Black Dragon fired its booster speeding towards ArchAngel, holding its hand out ArchAngel fired its hand laser. Looping around Black Dragon avoided the laser and swung its beam saber at ArchAngel's head. The blade stopped mere inches from ArchAngel's head holding there motionless. ArchAngel used its clawed hand to grab Black Dragon's wrist stopping its attack.

Squeezing its claws into Black Dragon's wrist ArchAngel began charging its hand laser ready to finish Black Dragon. Seeing the white light shine from the tube in ArchAngel's hand Black Dragon kicked ArchAngel in the abdomen and punched it in the head with its free hand throwing its aim off. After the beam had missed ArchAngel clenched its claws together ripping through Black Dragon's right hand before kicking it in the chest knocking it away. Now weaponless Black Dragon's only way to win was to crush ArchAngel through brute force.

Firing its over boosters Black Dragon charged into ArchAngel knocking it with enough force to drive it to the ground far below them. Immediately following up Black Dragon dived after ArchAngel its eyes glowed once again with the same deathly red color. Rolling to the side ArchAngel avoided the impact by Black Dragon and held its hand out to fire its laser.

Just before the laser fired Black Dragon spun around slicing ArchAngel's arm off with its recovered 07-Moonlight beam saber, chaining the attack Black Dragon impaled ArchAngel with the saber before ripping the sword upwards cutting ArchAngel in half.

Standing above its defeated opponent Black Dragon threw its head back roaring at the sky over its victory.

A screen appeared above the battlefield showing Black Dragon _"Winner. Black Dragon"_ a low, gruff voice said before the simulation ended.

Stepping out of the pods Jay, Kira and Chase looked over at Keith as he emerged from his pod holding his fist above his head. "All me baby" he said jumping out of the simulator. "I was cheated" Chase said hanging his head in defeat. "Dumb luck that you landed next to that sword" Jay said folding his arms across his chest and staring at the wall. "Excuses mean nothing if you're dead" Keith said smiling. Kira giggled at his comment before speaking "Congratulations Keith" she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Traitor" Jay said shooting Kira a fake glare. "Well Chase you lost first that means drinks are on you" Keith said looking over to the cowboy. "I bought em' last time" Chase whined as the four pilots walked towards the doors.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Read Vader23A version as well as 1st Sgt. Fae version then leave reviews on each to tell us which one you thought was the better.  
**


End file.
